cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Category talk:The Alliance For Peace
Alliance meeting soon! Planning speeches and crowd control methods since yesterday (as anyone who I was talking to last night will know). If you're coming, see you there! The alliance gallery is sadly lacking. If you have any pictures of alliance meetings or members, please feel free to add them to the gallery. MAKE SURE THEY ARE CAPTIONED CORRECTLY OR YOU WILL BE IN TROUBLE WITH ME!!! Holly Talon (talk) 13:41, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Next alliance meeting should hopefully be the evening (seven-ish). Ka'rta and Mesh'la Kryze, and Satine Starhunter are SUPPOSED to be there, wether they will come or not is another matter. Whichever allies I can torture into coming will also be there. If you want to come, at least let me know. I do not like uninvited guests. The meeting will be held at the palace, as usual. Holly Talon (talk) 14:00, March 2, 2014 (UTC) What I said before? Don't listen, don't listen any alliance member who reads this please be at my palace seven o clock (GMT) this evening!! There is big news, you need to be there. THIS IS URGENT!!!! Holly Talon (talk) 14:36, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Thirteen minutes and counting. I expect you to be there, on pain of hard multiplayer lightsaber duel. Holly Talon (talk) 18:48, March 2, 2014 (UTC) I am so sorry I couldn't get to the alliance meeting last night..... got the message about it this morning. Is what Darth Cyclone says true? Is Xalandra Nova really back? Is there a war? What's going on? Tell me. Please. SatineStarhunter (talk) 14:12, March 3, 2014 (UTC) I'll let you know when the official decision has been made. The Alliance High Council meets tonight. Holly Talon (talk) 17:11, March 3, 2014 (UTC) My best Mandalorian spies are on the case. We don't have enough information to make a decision yet. The situation is tense. One misstep could spark a war. I urge all alliance members to be careful, and not to say anything that could spark a fight. I cannot stress enough how important it is that you are all careful and that you trust and respect the judgement of the alliance high council on this matter. Thank you for your time. I'll keep you updated on whats going on. Holly Talon (talk) 08:01, March 4, 2014 (UTC) I don't mean to worry anyone, but I've found this: Holly Talon (talk) 10:27, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Next meeting: 7pm (GMT), wednesday 5th march, 2014 (today). At the palace, as usual. The palace will be locked, invitation only. There will be no messing about, and no fighting in my house. This is urgent, I need all my allies there. Holly Talon (talk) 08:29, March 5, 2014 (UTC) I know you're going to die laughing reading this, but, wait for it, those....those people in Nebula Corp just offered me a place! Yes, I know what you're thinking, and I'm laughing too!!! XD Holly Talon (talk) 13:15, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Pay no attention to that last message it is urgent that all allies are in the palace, 7pm (GMT) tonight!! 'THIS IS URGENT! 'Holly Talon (talk) 13:35, March 5, 2014 (UTC) I'm having problems logging in right now. Please can all people wanting to attend the alliance meeting add Mesh'la Kryze? She will be leading the meeting from her locked house if I cannot get online in the next ten minutes! Holly Talon (talk) 18:49, March 5, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry I couldn't be at the meeting last night. I hope Mesh'la did a good job. Get back to me on that one. I'm sorry about the war. Holly Talon (talk) 07:48, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Keep in mind that I will not participate in any alliance meetings, so if you have any important info, you can just tell me in galactic mail or chat. Beastquester123 (talk) 03:11, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I'm the leader, I'm the one thats supposed to be bossy! Stop taking my job!! Lol, I'll galactic mail you.... later. Holly Talon (talk) 07:45, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Ok, thx Ok thxBeastquester123 (talk) 01:33, March 8, 2014 (UTC) I'm thinking about holding a meeting tonight.... to discuss the situation. Not too sure yet. I'll get back to you all on that one! Holly Talon (talk) 13:18, March 9, 2014 (UTC) The meeting is on tonight. At the usual time (check above messages if unsure). I'm sorry if I do not answer questions well, or if I do not speak well, but I am having a hard time with a personal situation at the moment. Holly Talon (talk) 16:47, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Well. That was a complete disaster. When I said 'alliance meeting' I kind of expected more people to turn up. Four people. One was a ghost. One was me. One was my husband. And the other one isn't an alliance member! How am I supposed to run the alliance with such a.... a bunch of disorganised people!? All afternoon I had alliance members saying they'd be there, but no, they weren't! Yes, I'm cross. I had to cancel the meeting. Very unprofessional. I've never had to cancel before! Even when I couldn't log in, the meeting wasn't cancelled, and that was our most important meeting ever! Seven pm (GMT), at the palace tomorrow (monday 10th march). If you say you're going to be there and then fail to turn up, you are going to need one heck of a good excuse!! Holly Talon (talk) 20:35, March 9, 2014 (UTC) 7pm (GMT), tonight, Tarro Blood's Tatooine lot. This meeting needs to take place. If you can come, please do. Holly Talon (talk) 12:51, March 10, 2014 (UTC) CWA is closing on this month anyway, so I think most alliance members just don't care or have their own real life issues to care about. Though I think we should do something memorial because the end is near.Beastquester123 (talk) 11:43, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Ooh.... the meeting was at Tarro's house was it? What is he, some kind of unapointed, unvoted deputy leader? Now what happened to the democracy you lecture me (and everyone else) about? MiniMando'sTwinSister (talk) 19:38, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Someone needs to learn a little respect. And anyway, he was voted in. Holly Talon (talk) 20:35, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Just one thing to say here: No one edits the alliance page without my permission. Holly Talon (talk) 11:50, March 13, 2014 (UTC) If enough people are online at 7pm (GMT) tonight, there will be an alliance meeting. There are one or two urgent issues needing discussion. One of them involving my brother-in-law, Shaun Bewley. But, enough of that, please be online at that time if you can be. Holly Talon (talk) 16:08, March 19, 2014 (UTC) There will be an alliance meeting tonight at the usual time, IF ENOUGH PEOPLE ARE ONLINE!!! Holly Talon (talk) 13:41, March 20, 2014 (UTC) I won't be able to be online for the meeting Hol, tell me about it tomorrow! SatineStarhunter (talk) 18:11, March 20, 2014 (UTC) I have to inform you that during our recent stealth mission to Nebula Town, we have discovered some valuble information. If enough people are online there will be a meeting at the usual time tonight to talk things through. Holly Talon (talk) 14:10, March 24, 2014 (UTC) This Alliance should be renamed "Alliance Of Female Human And Twi'lek Patriots and Assassins" JK LOL XDBeastquester123 (talk) 11:21, March 26, 2014 (UTC) LOL. Thats actually kind of funny. Holly Talon (talk) 11:40, March 26, 2014 (UTC) There will be an alliance goodbye party, but I'm not sure of the timing yet! Holly Talon (talk) 21:03, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Trying to get the final alliance meeting and party organised for this evening (sunday 30th of march) at 7pm (GMT). Be in contact if you wish to come! Holly Talon (talk) 07:40, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Editing TAFP Start Stuff Excuse the highly unprofessional section heading. This is just a note to everyone who joined the alliance in its beggining, I will be editing the official story for the true one, yes, that involves everything you all did for me.... I know you all agreed to the official storyline to the beginning, because we weren't well known, and none of us wanted people to think they could break us with in-fighting. But, all that stuff is done with now.... and personally, I want people to know the truth now. I have had enough votes, the council agrees, so now I just have to write it.... ugh. Oh well XD Holly Talon (talk) 13:30, June 14, 2014 (UTC)